


a moonbeam brushed across my face

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Patton being a lowkey monsterfucker, Porn with Feelings, Slight exhibition kink, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, Switch Morality | Patton Sanders, biting kink, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Patton does not have a “magical boyfriend” kink.He just has magic boyfriends. Who are super hot. It’s coincidence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Background LAMP
Series: LAOFT NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 337





	a moonbeam brushed across my face

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> "Patton’s playful, teasing nature VS Virgil’s ability to be “patient”: fight! (okay but for real though I’d be fascinated to see that dynamic. could Patton push Virgil far enough that he’d give in or would Patton come to him begging before that? I’d /love/ to see Patton tease Virge just far enough to make him snap–in a fun way, of course)." (From 🌈🌻 anon)
> 
> this is a little Adjacent to the exact prompt, hope thats chill
> 
> The title is from Bright by Echosmith
> 
> Many thanks to @trivia-goddess for beta reading!

The thing about being the only human in the fairy hills (or for several miles in any direction, for that matter) was that it was lonely a lot of the time.

Not in the sense that Patton was _alone_ – he was actually hardly ever alone, between White and Bell and Virgil.

But sometimes one of them – usually White or Bell, to be honest – would say something that just… flew over his head, an idiom or some kind of cultural reference that Patton didn’t understand, and he’d have to either stop the conversation and ask them to explain or let it pass and risk he was misunderstanding completely.

It was just… lonely.

And then a little _awkward_, because all Patton really wanted was to go find Virgil, but he wasn’t supposed to wander around by himself, which meant he had to ask Bell or White to take him there.

So that’s what he was doing now, and that meant Belladonna being… well, Belladonna.

Patton reached out to knock on the door to the hall, but Bell leaned around him and threw it open before he could. Virgil was sitting at the heavy wooden table with another gentry Patton only barely recognize as the head of either the Spring or Summer court – it was June, so it could be either. Virgil looked up immediately, frowning, but then his face smoothed out the second he saw Patton in the door.

“I’ve brought the little bird, your highness,” said Bell loudly, “He was moping,”

Patton sputtered, but Virgil’s mouth ticked up at the corners.

“I- well, not really _moping,_” said Patton weakly.

“I’m sure the mortal can wait,” said the other fae primly.

“I’m sure _you_ can wait,” said Virgil bluntly, “You’re not listening to me anyway, might as well do it somewhere else,”

The fae turned scarlet immediately, and Patton bit the inside of his lip. He wasn’t sure if he was going to chastise Virgil for being rude or laugh, and he figured both were probably not super great ideas.

Bell cheerfully led the Seelie woman out of the hall, chatting about something Patton wasn’t quite listening close enough to catch. The door shut, and Patton was already across the space between them, climbing into Virgil’s lap and tucking his face into his neck with a sigh.

“Bad day?” murmured Virgil, his lips pressed against Patton’s forehead.

“Not bad,” Patton assured him, “Just…”

He trailed off, not sure how to articulate it.

“…Yeah,” he finished lamely.

Virgil smiled. Patton couldn’t help but mirror it, tapping Virgil’s chest lightly.

“Shame on you, laughing at me,” he muttered, giggling a little.

“Not laughing,” Virgil assured him, kissing his cheek. Patton hummed happily.

“Dance with me?” said Virgil gently.

Patton’s shoulders slumped in relief.

“Yes, please,” he said.

Patton didn’t have time to try and get up – Virgil just stood from the chair and lifted Patton with him, setting him lightly on his feet. Giggling, Patton looped his arms around Virgil’s neck and cuddled close, relaxing into Virgil’s chest as he led them into a turn.

The first thing was always the sweet-iced-tea-taste that bloomed on Patton’s tongue, so real he could almost hear the click of the ice. And then it was like he flopped back into a huge, fluffy snowdrift, powdery flecks of cold puffing up in clouds around him. Relaxing the rest of the way, Patton closed his eyes and imagined his breath wisping out of him in little white whiffs.

“Comfy?”

Smiling against Virgil’s chest, Patton nodded, rubbing his cheek on the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie.

Virgil starting humming, a spinning little tune that never seemed to repeat. They drifted around the room, slow and aimless and without Patton ever once having to think about where to put his feet next.

He was outright grinning now, and could feel the same from Virgil, pressed to the top of his head. He nuzzled his face into the hoodie again, and Virgil’s hand drifted from the small of his back to the nape of his neck, trailing his fingers over the skin there.

Patton giggled, squirming.

“Tickles,” he murmured. He felt Virgil’s grin widen, and the fingers scrabbled a little.

Squealing, Patton scrunched up his neck, and Virgil laughed outright, pressing Patton closer and digging one hand lightly into his ribs, the other in the bend of his neck.

Patton shrieked, trying to squirm away, but Virgil just swooped him off his feet and spun faster. Patton couldn’t stop laughing, his head spinning right along with them as Virgil pressed tickly kisses all along the side of his neck.

“Feel better?” said Virgil smugly after a minute or so of this.

Patton giggled, breathless and beaming, pressing his own smattering of kisses all over Virgil’s face.

“Mhm,” he hummed, “So much. Thank you,”

“Good,”

Patton pecked him a few more times, and he felt like he was… sparkling or something, like ice crystals catching the light on a window. Pressing one more firm kiss against Virgil’s lips, he sighed dreamily.

Virgil’s hand moved to grip Patton firmer under his thighs. Their lips softened, and Patton sighed again, quiet and pleased.

“Love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you, too,” said Virgil, the words pressed right up against Patton’s parted lips. Patton leaned in again, kissing the words out of his mouth.

Virgil made low noise, so quiet Patton almost didn’t hear it. Smiling faintly, Patton gave curious little nibble against Virgil’s bottom lip.

Virgil’s fingers tightened even more, and Patton couldn’t help but squirm a little in his grip.

“Are you trying to start something?” said Virgil, voice so low Patton felt it rumble through him where their chests were pressed together.

Patton’s head was still spinning, though it was suddenly a lot more _tilt-a-whirl_ than _merry-go-round._

“… What if I am?”

Patton was pressed up against the wall practically before the words were out of his mouth.

“Of course you are,” purred Virgil, his lips brushing Patton’s neck, “Always up to something, aren’t you?”

Patton let out a breathless giggle that flipped halfway through into a low, drawn-out groan when Virgil dragged his teeth down Patton’s throat.

“Someone’s going to hear you,” teased Virgil.

Patton’s reaction – a short strangled keen, his knees and fingernails digging in everywhere he touched Virgil – surprised _him_ as much as it seemed to surprise Virgil.

“_Fuck,_” hissed Patton.

Virgil’s breath was unsteady on Patton’s throat, his hands so tight on Patton’s thighs there were _definitely _going to be bruises, the mere thought of which made Patton moan again.

“Is that what you’re after?” growled Virgil, “You want to sing for me, beloved? Want everybody to hear how good I make you feel?”

“Yes, yes, Christmas cookies, Vir-”

Virgil bit sharp on his neck, and Patton arched into it with a pitched groan.

“Again, please, please-”

Pressing Patton’s back flush to the stone, Virgil licked into his mouth, cool and firm as marble against him and seeming totally unfazed by Patton’s nails scratching at his shoulder.

“Please what?” he said, faux-innocent.

Patton huffed, petulant.

“I want you to mark me up,” he whined, “I know you like to, why do you make me beg you for it every time, honey,”

“You sound so pretty, how could I resist?” Virgil teased, “And you love it anyway,”

Huffing again, Patton tossed his head and arched his back, letting out as wanton a moan as he could manage. Virgil’s eyes were dark and _electric,_ and Patton grinned at him.

“Like it a lot more if you did it faster,” he breathed.

Virgil’s answering growl wasn’t anywhere _near_ human, and neither were the teeth on Patton’s neck, too sharp and Virgil’s mouth so cold it burned – Patton’s cock was straining in his jeans, mewling as Virgil started rocking their hips together.

“Shameless minx,” said Virgil, reverent, “So beautiful, _fuck,_ you drive me up the _wall-”_

“_Oh_, good idea,” groaned Patton, “Great idea, you fucking me up against the wall, yes, _please,_”

Virgil shifted his grip, and when Patton felt the hard line of him pressed right up against his own cock he whimpered weakly.

“V-”

Patton cut himself off with a glance at the door, a little irritated. His head was still a little hazy, but no too much for him to miss that might be a bad idea.

“I- I wanna go to our room,” he said.

Virgil didn’t stop grinding against him, but he did slow down. One particularly firm press made Patton’s eyes roll a little, gasping.

“Thought you wanted people to hear?” said Virgil, sounding half-playful and half genuinely curious.

“I thought- I thought I did,” said Patton. Swearing, he lost his train of thought until Virgil backed off a little.

“… But?” said Virgil a touch of anxiety creeping into his voice.

Patton giggled a little breathlessly.

“Your name,” he laughed, “Wanna scream it for you, sweetheart, just for you-”

The room spun, and Patton didn’t have time to get dizzy before his back hit their made bed, Virgil’s weight pressing him into the mattress and his hands pushing up Patton’s shirt to suck wet kisses into his skin.

“_Virgil!”_

“Perfect,” groaned Virgil, “You’re perfect, love your pretty sounds so much, beloved,”

Patton sat up just enough to wriggle the rest of the way out of his shirt, tossing it who-the-heck-cared-where as Virgil trailed his lips down Patton’s belly, soft and wet and the occasional sharp _nick_ of teeth that made Patton feel like he was gonna burst right out of his skin.

Virgil sucked a particularly harsh kiss into the crease of Patton’s hip, his firm grip keeping Patton still no matter how he squirmed.

“Oh my _god_, Virgil, if you don’t fuck me I’m gonna lose my mind,” whined Patton.

Virgil was still holding him in that iron grip, but he leaned back, staring up at Patton and grinning wickedly.

“Impatient,” he murmured, “Ask _nicely_,”

Patton shivered.

“Come on,” said Virgil, kissing Patton’s stomach softly, his eye so focused that Patton felt them like a physical weight.

“Be sweet for me, love, ask me,”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Patton gripped Virgil’s wrist, shifting just to feel the pressure of Virgil’s fingertips digging into his thigh and his ass.

“Please,” he whimpered, “Want you to fuck me so _bad_, Virgil, _please,”_

Virgil kissed him like he was trying to memorize the inside of his mouth – Patton had barely even registered that Virgil had moved at all before he was bucking his own hips against him, groaning against his mouth. Virgil’s tongue slipped against his and Patton’s nails scrambled uselessly at his shoulders.

With one more firm, punctuating kiss, Virgil sat up on his elbows to stare down at him.

His face was half in shadow, his eyes glittering black and startling purple – he looked half-reverent and half like he was going to eat Patton alive, which probably shouldn’t be hot but Patton had long ago made peace with his not-so-average turn-ons.

He blinked, and smile had shifted a fraction – softer, and when Virgil gently tucked a lock of hair behind his ear Patton’s heart gave a shaking lurch forward.

“Strip for me?”

Patton nodded eagerly, which made Virgil giggle a little, so then _Patton_ giggled and when Virgil rolled off of him to fish in the bedside drawer Patton could barely resist the urge to follow him and just make out until their lips went numb.

Patton had barely kicked off his jeans and underwear when Virgil looped one arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Not quite expecting, Patton let out a short yelp of surprise and brace himself a little on the headboard just above Virgil’s shoulders.

Virgil had lost his clothes in the interim, which made Patton huff just a little – he would have liked to see the process.

“Now who’s impatient?”

Virgil pinched his ass.

“Oh, am I getting punished?” Patton teased, wiggling in his lap.

“You’re not going to behave at all, are you?” said Virgil, kneading Patton’s hip.

Patton really was going to say something very sexy (or at least, he definitely _meant_ to) but then Virgil’s slick finger pressed against his rim and he just let out a strangled mewl.

Another thing that probably shouldn’t be hot – Virgil’s fingers were almost always cold, except on the (amazing, wonderful, so lovely) occasions when he’d already had them inside Roman for a while before he stretched Patton, which was its own special kind of treat.

But Patton _loved_ it, loved the way he couldn’t possibly ignore Virgil inside of him or that it _was _Virgil, and when Virgil’s other hand slid up his hip to press against the small of his back Patton went without any resistance, his chest against Virgil’s and his cock trapped between them.

Virgil didn’t so much stretch him as coax Patton open, gentle and _maddeningly_ slow, biting leisurely kisses along Patton’s neck like he had all the time in the world while Patton was starting to feel like he was _literally_ going to combust on the spot.

“Virgil- _ah_ – Virgil, _please,_ baby, I want you to fuck me, I’ll be good, I promise-”

Virgil let out a guttural _snarl_ and pressed so hard on Patton’s prostate he saw _spots._

Patton was already close, panting into Virgil’s mouth and so hard he was nearly tearing up.

Sliding his hands to cup Patton’s ass, Virgil finally, _finally,_ pulled Patton up on his knees, and Patton couldn’t even be salty about Virgil’s mouth twitching into a self-satisfied smirk when Patton groaned at the first slow thrust.

“Oh, _oh,”_

“Look at me,” growled Virgil.

Their foreheads touching, Virgil’s hands lifting Patton so easy, and Patton’s fingers tangled in the ink-black strands of his hair – it was all already so _much, _and when Patton looked through his lashes into Virgil’s half-lidded eyes he was completely gone.

“That’s it,” purred Virgil, “That’s perfect, let go for me. You’re so pretty, taking my cock like you were made for it,”

Patton didn’t look away, didn’t even try to string a sentence together from the spinning kaleidoscope of his thoughts or the wordless noises spilling from his mouth, just let Virgil guide the slow roll of their locked hips while the pressure in his groin built, until Virgil suddenly wrapped a hand around Patton’s cock and ran a firm thumb up the vein along the underside.

Patton _wailed,_ barely registering the sound of random things in the room rattling as he spilled all over Virgil’s hand and both their stomachs. Virgil slowed, but he didn’t quite stop, watching Patton with unwavering intensity.

Patton let out a faint, strangled sob - but when Virgil _did_ stop then, Patton gave a weak roll of his hips that made Virgil hiss something too low to make out.

“Want me to come in you?” Virgil asked, “You wanna come on my cock again, for me to fuck you until you can’t think about anything else?”

Nodding desperately, Patton groaned when Virgil shifted back for a different angle, squeezed Patton’s hips like a vice, and thrust up so hard one of Patton’s hands flew up to brace himself against the headboard.

And now he couldn’t speak _or_ understand what Virgil was saying, couldn’t think about anything but the sunspots of overstimulation and the feeling of Virgil pounding up into him, his chilly hand still stroking Patton’s half-hard cock and the way Virgil was _looking _at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“Love you,” gasped Patton, cutting off whatever he’d been babbling before, “Oh, I love you, I love you so _much_,”

Hips stuttering, Patton felt Virgil’s breath hitch across his lips.

“I love you, too,” he gasped, fingers starting to dig restlessly, “Fuck, you’re _perfect. _You’re so beautiful, always coming so pretty for me,”

The pressure was building once more, even as Patton’s cock was barely hard again. He nodded, too far gone to kiss his boyfriend properly but pressing their gasping mouths together anyway.

“_Perfect,_” Virgil moaned, and _god_ he meant that, didn’t he? Meant it and _believed_ it – Patton’s heart felt too big and his skin felt too tight, like he was gonna shake apart completely in Virgil’s arms until he was just spinning little dots like dust motes in a beam of light.

Virgil’s hips stuttered; he laced his fingers through Patton’s hair, pulled his head back with a sudden yank and bit Patton’s throat, and Patton whited out completely, groaning weakly as he came again with Virgil spilling inside him.

It took a while for him to come out of it, lying on his side and tucked up against Virgil’s chest, the fluffy comforter pulled over both of them. Virgil was pressing feather-soft kisses all over his face, and a couple to his throat that Patton realized were laced with that soothing numbness.

Patton flicked him halfheartedly.

“No lidocaine kisses,” he muttered sleepily, “You know I like them,”

“It’s only a little,” huffed Virgil.

“Hmm, nope,” said Patton with a little pop to the ‘p,’ grinning up at him.

Virgil rolled his eyes, kissing Patton’s lips instead.

Patton prodded gently at his own neck, humming at the fresh sting.

“You got me good,” he purred.

Virgil bit the inside of his cheek, turning a little pink and clearly trying not to laugh.

“I am venomous, you know,” he said dryly, “You could pretend to be nervous,”

Patton whined a little.

“I need at _least_ ten minutes before you start being all… spooky-sexy again,”

Virgil choked on a laugh.

“Before I start being _what?”_

“_Oh, _you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, you faker-”

“Do I? You’ll have to elaborate,” teased Virgil.

Patton whacked his shoulder gently.

“Yes, you _do_,” he laughed.

“Hmm, maybe,” smiled Virgil, “You and your ‘magical lover’ kink,”

Patton squawked, shoving Virgil away when he started cackling. He grabbed the pillow behind him and started thumping it against Virgil’s chest.

“It! Is! Not! A _kink,_ you goof, you all _are_ magic-”

“Pat! Okay, mercy, _mercy_, I give-”

“Damn straight you give,” said Patton, but he was pretty sure it didn’t really have the full effect because he was still very much laughing. He flopped down on top of the pillow, still resting on Virgil’s chest.

Virgil laid his hand on Patton’s back, running his fingertips in light circles. Sighing happily, Patton snuggled a little closer, leaning into Virgil’s hand when it trailed up to card through his hair.

“I love you,” said Virgil.

Patton smiled.

“I love you, too,”

Someday, Patton would figure out a way to explain it. That it wasn’t really just that Virgil – or Logan and Roman, for that matter, were powerful, but more that they were powerful and _his._ Dangerous, yes – but never dangerous to _him._

But for now, he just scooted back up to tuck his face into Virgil’s neck, pulling his boyfriend’s arms around him and settling in with a happy sigh.

Virgil started humming, low and never looping, and Patton smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> my smut blog is [@tulipsanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) as well and if you send me laoft smut asks/prompts we WILL be friends its the law


End file.
